


Shizuru and the Bus

by Sayosi



Category: Mai-HiME
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayosi/pseuds/Sayosi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble about waiting for the bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shizuru and the Bus

The artic wind of Japan nipped at the very red faces of two unfortunate women who came to the bus stop far too early. They stood close, arms crossed, in a subconscious attempt to feed off the other’s fading body heat. 

“Shizuru,” Natsuki growled, “Have I ever told you how much I hate your sense of ‘punctuality’?” 

A beat, and her brow furrowed. 

“Shizuru?” Natsuki let the bemused lilt come into her voice as she craned her neck to see the other woman’s face. While the flush of Shizuru’s face was most likely as intense as Natsuki’s own, the severe chattering of her teeth was something else altogether. She frowned as her eyes traveled lower, noting Shizuru’s lack of a scarf and too-thin coat. 

Upon returning her gaze to Shizuru’s face, Natsuki met with the most pathetic pout she’d ever seen that wasn’t part of a plea for, uh... _certain_ intimate relations. She felt a sigh coming on. 

“C’mere,” Natsuki mumbled, lightly pulling her shivering companion into a hug. “I told you to wear something warmer.” 

Natsuki could feel Shizuru’s grin as the other girl nuzzled into her neck. “But if I did, I wouldn’t have Natsuki hugging me right now, would I?” 

“Did you plan this?” Natsuki spluttered, slightly incredulous. 

“Mmm, maybe,” the older woman hummed playfully. 

Lips very solidly stuck in a frown and eyebrows slanted downward, Natsuki only let loose a light sigh and pulled Shizuru closer. She tilted her head onto the others and waited for the quivering to stop. 

“You don’t need to, you know.” 

“Mm?” Shizuru pulled back just enough to see Natsuki’s face, which quickly looked away with indignantly pursed lips. 

“You don’t need to...do these things...to get me to...hug you and stuff...” 

The rumblings of an approaching bus interrupted their little moment as Natsuki attempted to jump away from the snuggling Shizuru. Emphasis on the “attempted.” 

Shizuru, with a smile that could only be called devious, kept a very solid hold on the somehow-even-more-flustered-than-before Natsuki as the bus made its signature _ker‑shh_ stop in front of them. They stayed that way for a while—Natsuki, Shizuru, and the bus—and for two of them, the temperature finally seemed to be rising. 

Shizuru leaned in, just ever so slowly. Natsuki gulped, just ever so slightly. And the bus waited, just ever so patiently. 

The tension mounted. Natsuki felt that _oooh_ feeling build up in her abdomen. Shizuru was so close now. Another breath and they would... 

Shizuru, in what seemed to be an expression of sadistic humor, gave Natsuki a friendly peck on the cheek before sliding off onto the bus. 

Natsuki stood there, frozen (as the temperature had now dropped back quite a few degrees), staring incredulously at the merry Shizuru. It took the older woman’s teasing call of “the bus is here” to snap the other out of her mild stupor. 

“O-oi!” Natsuki leapt on the bus, wearing a certain smile of her own. 

Shizuru would soon learn what that smile meant. 

**Author's Note:**

> OMFG CHEEEEEESE


End file.
